


Meet Me Under the Spotlight

by chalantness



Series: I love you in this world (and the thousand others) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Alternate Universe - Social Media, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: Just as the Captain has come to realize that Black Widow’s betrayal had ultimately been for his protection, he’s too late: Hawkeye is in a coma, and Widow’s memories have been erased.And you’ll have to wait three whole months to see what happens next.Upset? Yeah, so are we.And we made sure that ‘Marvelous’ co-stars Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were aware of this when Access Entertainment! caught up with them in the AE! lounge.[or, the celebrity social media au no one asked for.]





	1. part i

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just an article I was writing that was supposed to be a snippet in a fic I’ve wanted to write for a while, but I had so much fun that I expanded upon it. I’ve always been a fan of those social media edits circulating Tumblr, and after I’d read a few fics that incorporated texting and social media, I’ve always wanted to try it out. So, here it is! You can also consider it a preview for the celebrity au I’m probably still planning to write.
> 
> (Also, this is very raw; as in, I sort of skimmed it for errors, because I'm leaving in a bit. But I'll come back to it for editing when I can take my time.)

##  _‘Marvelous’ Cast Talks Shocking Season Finale and What Next Season Could Hold_

_June 1, 2017. 11:32 AM PST  
_

It’s been a week since the Season 3 finale of ‘Marvelous’ aired and fans are still in hysterics over the state of their beloved heroes.

(Spoiler alerts below!)

Season 3′s Episode 22, “How the Mighty Fall” left Scarlet Witch held captive and under experimentation at the hands of a mysterious scientist, with Winter Soldier and Falcon quite literally at each other’s throats on how to find her. Hulk has disappeared, Thor’s powers have been seemingly sealed away for good. And just as the Captain has come to realize that Black Widow’s betrayal had ultimately been for his protection, he’s too late: Hawkeye is in a coma, and Widow’s memories have been erased.

And you’ll have to wait three whole months to see what happens next.

Upset? Yeah, so are we.

And we made sure that ‘Marvelous’ co-stars Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were aware of this when Access Entertainment! caught up with them in the AE! lounge.

“He cried [when we did the table read],” Natasha had dished about Steve, who didn’t try to downplay the claim as he almost doubled over in laughter at the recollection. “We all did,” Natasha went on to admit with a laugh of her own. “With ‘Marvelous’ being supernatural, you just never know anyone’s fate and it’s fun. Fun and scary. And it’s as emotional to us as it is the fans. When we read the scene where Wanda [Maximoff, playing Scarlet Witch] is experimented on, it was already a lot to handle. Then to see her crying on the floor like that? It was tough. Such a good performance, though.”

“Wanda blows us away every day,” agreed Steve with a fond smile. Steve has always been quick to praise the talent of Wanda, whom he starred alongside in the romantic comedy _Brother of the Bride_ that premiered the same day Wanda received the news about being cast in ‘Marvelous’. Wanda had shared with AE! before that Steve had been a big reason for her auditioning for the role in the first place. The fact that landing it could mean working alongside Natasha, one of her childhood idols, also helped.

(Related: Wanda Maximoff Posts a #TBT with Steve Rogers to Announce Being Cast as Scarlet Witch on ‘Marvelous’)

After the emotional turmoil that the season finale put us through, it seems like they’re setting up Season 4 to be bigger and better than ever! But if the cast has a clue as to what is happening next, they’re keeping it under lock and key.

“He wants us all dead,” Natasha had joked when asked if the show’s writer/producer Nick Fury had shared some insight on where he wants to take Season 4. “No, seriously. We’re all so close and we all have a lot of fun, and yeah, we get the work done. But there’s some serious teeth-pulling and bribing on Nick’s part to get us to behave. If he had hair, he would’ve torn it all out. So he’d just kill us all off as punishment, one by one.”

“I think he’d spare you,” Steve had said in response to Natasha’s teasing. “She’s his favorite. Which isn’t an issue, because she’s everyone’s favorite!”

* * *

 

 _The Official Twitter of Access Entertainment @accessentertainment -- May 31_  
      Steve Rogers and his shrinking shirts. You’re welcome, Twitter... pic.twitter.com/sGR1mW...

 __  
Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- May 31  
    @stevefrombrooklyn can’t blame Marvelous Wardrobe anymore. you suck at doing laundry and @accessentertainment has the proof

 __  
Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- May 31  
      @therussianprincessnat you mean they’re not supposed to be skin tight? then what does Captain America draw his power from?

 __  
Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- May 31  
      @stevefrombrooklyn those big baby blues... seriously rogers, who’d you sell your soul to?

 __  
Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- May 31  
      @therussianprincessnat aww thanks nat, i always knew you loved my eyes

 __  
Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- May 31  
      @therussianprincessnat you’re still in trouble for eating my pudding, though

 __  
Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- May 31  
      @stevefrombrooklyn oh god, get over that, grumpy old man. i’ll buy you another one. geez

  
_Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- May 31  
_       @therussianprincessnat thanks love :)

* * *

 

 **Just In: ‘Marvelous’ co-Stars Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff send fans into a frenzy over flirty banter on Twitter during AE! visit; fellow co-star Sam Wilson laughs over the reception, shares “that’s just how they’ve always been”** (June 2, 2017)

* * *

 

##  _‘Marvelous’ Cast Talks Shocking Season Finale ... (continued)_

_June 1, 2017. 11:32 AM PST_

Speaking of sparing the Widow... with her memories gone, fans are already speculating on what Captain’s next move is going to be.

“It’s a funny one, you know? It’s a funny situation,” Steve shared when asked about how he thinks Captain and Black Widow’s dynamic will progress in the next season. “He’s always been the first person to vouch for her. He knows what she’s done, what she’s had to do, and he trusts her anyway. He’s always valued her where others haven’t. What’s funny -- well, in a bittersweet kind of way, what’s funny is that he’s also the first person to take her for granted. He doesn’t realize how much she’s come to mean to him until she can’t remember who he is, and I’m sure it’s going to be a real hard hit to be around her when she’s like this. He’ll raise hell to get her memories back.”

That’s how Steve thinks it will go, at least. And we’re sure that fans will be totally on board for that.

As for Widow? We've come to realize that maybe her lack of memories could be for the best. Sort of. “Nick and I talked about it early on,” Natasha confessed. “Widow is who she is, and acts how she acts, because of her past. She doesn’t want to get involved with anyone because she’s scared. But with Captain, she’s also curious. She feels that connection, and what’s stopping her is herself, and ultimately that’s what’s stopping him, too. Because he can read her in a way that no one else ever could, and so of course he senses her hesitation and he steps back like the gentleman he is. So without her memories, she’s going to see him frantic and desperate to help her and that’s going to open her up in a way that wouldn’t have been possible if she’d still had her memories. So that’ll be fun to play off of. It’ll, hopefully, become a ‘blessing in disguise’ sort of thing for them.”

“They need it,” Steve added as he nudged Natasha’s shoulder. “They’re both stubborn, and it’s been a long time coming.”

Yeah, _we know_ , Steve.

Captain and Black Widow have captured the hearts of fans since Day One, and that probably has a lot to do with the natural chemistry between these co-stars off-screen. Though Steve and Natasha had yet to have worked together before both being cast in ‘Marvelous’, they’ve always acknowledged each other’s talent. Steve has said on multiple occasions that he’s been a fan of Natasha since her acting debut in _The Russian Princess_ , and often posted his praise and support for her on social media following the premieres of her movies. When Steve landed his first leading role on HBO’s historical fiction drama “Howling Commandos”, Natasha had posted a glowing review of the show’s pilot on Instagram and paid particular attention to Steve, saying that she looked forward to seeing him “take Hollywood by storm.” Though the show came to an early conclusion just three seasons in, Steve hadn’t had any trouble getting back on his feet.

(Related: ‘Marvelous’ Announces Breakout Actor Peter Parker to be Newest Hero to Join the Fray)

* * *

 

**WATCH: ‘Marvelous’ Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff Get Cozy on Social Media During Flight to Hawaii**

AE! News - Published on June 5, 2017 - 140,401 views

* * *

 

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- June 5  
_       Christmas pajamas in June? #trendsetters @stevefrombrooklyn   pic.twitter.com/cA4sBW...

[Image Caption: Steve and Natasha seated together in first class, wearing matching gingerbread men pajamas and Rudolph socks.]

  
_Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- June 5  
_       @stevefrombrooklyn but let’s get this straight, mine are cuter and I wear them better

  
_Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- June 5  
_       @therussianprincessnat you’re right, I don’t think I can top those Rudolph socks. you must really love whoever bought them for you

  
_Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- June 5  
_       @stevefrombrooklyn you bought yourself the matching pair, you ass

  
_Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- June 5  
_       write this down: the quickest way to @therussianprincessnat’s heart is through fuzzy socks #shelovesmeforthem

* * *

 

 **Just In: Steve and Natasha are all cuddles on Instagram during flight to Hawaii; fellow ‘Marvelous’ co-star Clint Barton snuffs dating rumors... or not? “It was supposed to be a cast vacation, but it didn’t pan out. But it’s fine. They won’t even notice that we’re gone.”** (June 6, 2017)

* * *

 

##  _‘Marvelous’ Spoilers: Cast Teases Fans With Finale on Instagram  
_

_May 19, 2017. 9:45 AM PST_

[Image Caption: A candid photo of the cast and crew of ‘Marvelous’ drinking hot chocolate, eating cupcakes, and chatting while taking a break from filming.]

Last night’s episodes left fans reeling, wondering how things could get darker and more dangerous than ever in next week’s season finale. The icing on the heartache cake? This morning, the cast and crew teased fans on Instagram with photos of their on-set shenanigans while filming the finale. While it was nice to see some silliness and smiles after all of the arguing and tears from last night’s episode, fans were quick to catch on some of the ominous implications of these pictures. Such as: Tony Stark (Iron Man) decked out in fake blood and gore; the strange and daunting backdrop of a laboratory, not unlike the lab that Quicksilver had been tortured in the second half of season 2; fake ligature marks on Wanda Maximoff’s (Scarlet Witch) wrists, which can be seen as she poses with her arms around Jane Foster (head costume designer) and Darcy Lewis (head makeup artist); and Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) in a hospital gown, laughing with Steve Rogers (Captain) as he wipes away staged tears.

[Image Caption: Tony Stark, bloodied and bruised, carrying Pepper Potts on his back while she wears his prototype Iron Man helmet.]

[Image Caption: Clint Barton taking a nap in the Tower infirmary set, while Sharon Carter and Maria Hill hook him to the medical machine props.]

[Image Caption: Wanda Maximoff, Jane Foster, and Darcy Lewis hugging in front of a laboratory set.]

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff sporting a hospital gown and fake stitches while laughing with Steve Rogers and Nick Fury between takes.]

Nick Fury also tweeted for the first time since teasingly responding to a few fans’ reactions to the Season 3 mid-season finale back in December. After the cast made a Twitter and Instagram account in Nick’s name at the beginning of filming the first season, Nick Fury became infamous for his cryptic responses and vague tweets that end up tying to major plot points and revelations in later episodes. This morning had been another opportunity to strike:

\--

(screen captures from Nick Fury’s official Twitter account)

 _Nick Fury @nickfurry -- May 19_  
      @therussianprincessnat @stevefrombrooklyn I’ll never forget how exhausting you two are to work with   pic.twitter.com/bW13sCA...  


[Image Caption: Nick Fury giving direction to Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers while filming a scene in the Tower infirmary set. Natasha is laying on a bed in a hospital gown while Steve holds her close.]

_Nick Fury @nickfurry -- May 19  
      @iambuckybarnes @snapwilson friendly fire   pic.twitter.com/wS17jB..._

[Image Caption: Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson in costume while filming a fight scene in the snowy mountains. They have their hands around each other’s throats as fight choreographer Helen Cho gives them direction.]

_Nick Fury @nickfurry -- May 19  
      @littlewandamaximoff @theothermaximoff that’s one way to help your sister out   pic.twitter.com/qS0sW..._

[Image Caption: Wanda Maximoff laughing as Pietro Maximoff helps her drink from a bottled water with a silly straw. They’re sitting cross-legged on the floor, with Wanda’s hands seemingly bound together and tied to something out of frame.]

\--

Fans are already scrambling to figure out what surprises are in store for us in the finale. Caught something that we haven’t? Don’t forget to share it with your fellow Marvels in a comment below.

Related Articles:

  * WATCH: ‘Marvelous’ Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff Recap Latest Episode and Discuss Black Widow’s Shocking Betrayal
  * Marvelous Cast Wraps Up Filming for the Season
  * Marvelous Cast Plan Summer Trip to Hawaii During Livestream



* * *

 

[Image Caption: Natasha in a bikini, stretched out on a beach towel, smiling at the camera with half of her face hidden behind a straw hat.]

412,016 likes

 **stevenrogers** apparently this is what “terrible” is supposed to look like

View all 920 comments

JUNE 7 2017

\--

[Image Caption: Photo of a Polaroid of Steve and Natasha taken at a luau, the two of them laughing as he places a flower crown on her head.]

421,610 likes

 **nataliaromanov** the “get lei’d” joke i made while this was taken was a hit

View all 1,004 comments

JUNE 7 2017

\--

[Image Caption: Natasha sitting on a lounge chair with a plate of breakfast in her lap, peering over her sunglasses at the camera as she sips orange juice.]

514,017 likes

 **stevenrogers** apparently noon is too early for her to get up for breakfast

View all 1,060 comments

JUNE 8 2017

\--

[Image Caption: Steve sitting with his back to the camera, busied with his sketching, with the sun setting over the ocean in the horizon.]

526,041 likes

 **nataliaromanov** where else can you get a view like this?

View all 1,074 comments

JUNE 8 2017

* * *

 

##  _Spotted: ‘Marvelous’ Co-Stars Practically Glowing During Hawaiian Vacation_

_June 9, 2017. 1:16 PM PST_

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff laying close together on the sand, both smiling at each other as they talk.]

It seems like these stars are following in their characters’ footsteps!

Well, if you don’t count the superpowers.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff landed in Hawaii on Tuesday for a well deserved break after filming finished for their most intense season yet. After plans for the whole cast to vacation together fell through the cracks, Steve and Natasha -- in true Steve and Natasha fashion -- decided to do their own thing and go anyway.

Fans will probably already know that this isn’t the first time that the two ever have vacationed together. After they wrapped up a spectacular first season together, the pair joined fellow co-stars Tony Stark and Pepper Potts on a cruise along the Mediterranean, which both Tony and Pepper later revealed to have been a “spur of the moment” trip, and were pleasantly surprised when the pair agreed. Steve and Natasha then came back to the States, where Natasha would spend a week in Brooklyn with Steve to visit his parents and other fellow co-star Bucky Barnes, who has been best friends with Steve since childhood. 

Though scheduling conflicts prevented the pair from spending the following summer together, it seems like they’re back at it again this year. And they seem cozier than ever! In addition to posting their personal photos together on their social media, pictures have been circulating of the two seen out and about around the Hawaiian islands, looking friendlier than ever. Which has always been the case, considering the explosive chemistry we’ve seen between them on and off screen since the beginning. But is it just us, or do things seem to be far more personal between them than before? They certainly seem to have the “honeymoon phase” glow, and lately the pair has noticeably avoided or outright ignored inquiries about a romantic relationship between them as of late. Though, that could just because they’re tired of repeating themselves. It’s been three years now. 

Either way, it’s always heartwarming to see these two having so much fun whenever they’re together! Hopefully it’s forever.

[Image Caption: Natasha feeding Steve a spoonful of shaved ice at a cafe along the beach.]

[Image Caption: Steve and Natasha standing close together in the aisle of a supermarket, Steve smiling as Natasha whispers into his ear.]

[Image Caption: Steve with his arms around Natasha, the both of them laughing as he tries to drag her deeper into the ocean.]

* * *

 

 **Just In: ‘Marvelous’ cast barraged with questions on the relationship status between Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff as their vacation get cozier; Wanda giggles when shown the photos during Phil Coulson radio interview, but simply responds with “it’s cute” when asked her opinion.** (June 10, 2017)

* * *

 

##  _‘Marvelous’ Cast Talks Shocking Season Finale ... (continued)_

_June 1, 2017. 11:32 AM PST_

Nick Fury will have one direction he’ll want to take Captain and Widow in the next season, and fans will want a dozen others. But what do Steve and Natasha hope the future will have in store for their characters?

“Wherever they are, however things may be, I hope they just stay together,” Natasha shared. “They have such a beautiful thing going on because they’ve been the one constant piece to each other amidst the chaos. And they’ve come to really depend on each other for comfort and supports, even just company. I would hate for anything to happen to that. And I personally don’t believe that anything exists for Widow that would be more important to her than remaining right by the Captain’s side. That feeling, I feel, will resonate with her even with her memories gone. She’s so tied to him that her body and her heart are going to remember what her mind can’t. That’s my prediction.”

“I agree,” Steve added. “I think that’s why Cap was just so devastated when he thought Black Widow betrayed him. It hurt him down to his very core and she knew that it would, which is why she said the things she said. To make sure he was so blindsided that he wouldn’t go near her and then wouldn’t end up in the crossfire. And that’s what makes it another huge punch to the gut when he figures out the truth. Because I think he had to have known deep down inside that Widow was looking out for him, just as she’s always been, and he held onto that sliver of hope. So I really hope this teaches him that life is too damn short and you’ve got to fight for what you love. You’ve got to.”

Now if that didn’t move you to a few tears, we don’t know what would.

And we feel a little better knowing that Natasha and Steve are hopeful for their characters’ future, as well as the future of all our beloved heroes. Nick Fury has always taken his cast and crew’s opinion into consideration before taking these characters into the next chapter, and it makes the show bigger and better than ever.

What do you hope to see in the next season? Share it with your fellow Marvels in a comment below!

* * *

 

_Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- June 12  
      @therussianprincessnat are you going to tell them or should i?   pic.twitter.com/nAR4o1... _

[Image Caption: Natasha cuddled with Steve on a beach towel, hiding her face in his chest as he kisses her hair.]

  
_Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat -- June 12_  
      @stevefrombrooklyn you impatient ass. you’re lucky you’re cute __  


__  
Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn -- June 12  
      @therussianprincessnat thanks love (:


	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated about revisiting this story because the format was so unique and it flowed incredibly well and I wasn’t sure if I could replicate that. Also, in terms of the universe itself, I wasn’t sure what story I wanted to tell next that would still be fun to read through social media. With that said, I thought about it a lot and had so many things I wanted to add and other characters I wanted to include. I just planned on revisiting this ‘verse through headcanons or blurbs for you darlings, but I took another crack at it instead, and I had just as much fun writing it this time as I did the first time!

## ‘Marvelous’ Season Finale Recap: “How the Mighty Fall”

_May 25, 2017. 8:12 AM PST_

SPOILER ALERT! This post contains plot details from the _Marvelous_ season three finale, episode twenty-two, “How the Mighty Fall,” below.

Let’s start by getting this out there: no, we’re still not over it. And with three whole months between now and when _Marvelous_ is scheduled to start filming Season 4, we’re sure the tears won’t stop flowing for a while.

Last night’s episode was the culmination of every heartbreaking fight we had to endure between our heroes, and every hasty action they took came back full circle with a sucker punch to our hearts! This was the lowest point the series has come to yet, and even after watching an entire season of everything falling apart, we still didn’t expect it to happen in such a spectacular fashion.

We’ll be back to get into the gory details soon, but in case you were too caught up in your tears to follow every minute of the finale, here are the highlights:

  * Black Widow’s betrayal that sent fans into a rage at the end of last week’s episode - episode twenty-one, “A Butterfly in a Web” - turned out to be for good reasons. Which we never doubted, but did you have to take such a hard shot at the Captain to do it?
  * Evidently, yes. Because not only did the Captain realize too little too late that she was protecting him, but his initial abandonment of her after their fallout ended in grave consequences. He barely makes it to her in time before she can bleed out to death, and when she wakes up, she has no recollection of anything. Not of what happened to her, not of betraying him, and not of anything that has to do with the Team at all. We’re not sure exactly how far this memory loss goes, but it was very clear from her confused and shaken expression when she wakes up that it’s pretty grim. And now that she’s without her memories, the Captain is more lost than ever. Guess it takes temporarily (hopefully temporarily?) losing every precious moment together to put things into perspective.
  * The escalating tension between Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch is irony at its finest: Quicksilver has spent the entire season as the overprotective older brother to Scarlet Witch, which unfortunately meant that Scarlet Witch has spent the entire season feeling sheltered and suffocated. She finally gets what she wants - a chance to put her newfound control over her powers to work, without Quicksilver hovering over her shoulder - and that left her open to being kidnapped. Understandably, Scarlet Witch could have avoided this with her eyes closed and both hands tied, but she had a little something else to deal with:
  * The Winter Soldier and Falcon, who have had no love lost between them this season, are quite literally at each other’s throats when they join Scarlet Witch to investigate a lead that takes them into the mountains to sniff out a secret bunker. Their fight last night had been the biggest and ugliest yet, and as expected, they don’t realize how gravely it would cost them until Scarlet Witch - too wrapped up in trying to keep them from killing each other - is snatched from under their noses. And no, it wasn’t the thing they needed to come to some kind of truce. If anything, it only made things worse.
  * Hawkeye and Thor had left in the previous episode to follow a lead of their own, and as expected, they also run into a nasty baddie of their own. And the blowout was far more fatal than you could imagine. When Agent 13 and Agent Hill were finally able to find them and bring them back to the safety of the Facility, they realized that Thor’s powers were completely gone - so it looks as if healing his eye isn’t something that will happen soon - and Hawkeye is in a coma.



Looks like we’ll need to stock up on tissues for now, because with no indication about how things will end up for another few months, we’re left with broken heroes and even more broken hearts.

What scene was the biggest tearjerker for you? Let us know in the comments below!

Related Articles:

  * Here’s Every Tweet from the Cast and Crew of ‘Marvelous’ During the Season Finale
  * ‘Marvelous’ Season 4 Scheduled to Begin Filming in August
  * On the Air with Phil Coulson: ‘Marvelous’ Co-Stars Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers Talk Season Finale and Summer Plans



* * *

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff standing under a floral arch, smiling to someone out of shot. She’s holding a blue and white bouquet and wearing a white dress with a crystal bodice and tulle skirt, a veil attached to her headpiece.]

912,518 likes

 **carters13** Just got back to set and @nataliaromanov already has the best wardrobe! Glad to see some things never change.

View all 1,402 comments

AUGUST 14, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Tony Stark, and Thor Odinson standing in a row, looking in different directions. They are all wearing tuxedos with matching navy blue ties and blue iris boutonnieres.]

813,320 likes

 **ohsnapwilson** First day of filming and none of us know what’s going on. Gonna be a long season. (PS. We paid attention during the table read. Mostly.)

View all 1,840 comments

AUGUST 14, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sitting down between takes. Steve is wearing a tuxedo with a navy blue tie and blue boutonniere, and Natasha Romanoff is seated on his lap in her wedding dress, the both of them laughing.]

925,556 likes

 **MarvelousOfficial** #Marvelous Season 4 is officially back in business, and we’re so excited about it that we’re getting a jump start on our #MarvelousSneakPeeks!

View all 1,934 comments

AUGUST 14, 2017

* * *

_The Late Night Show with Peter Quill @PeterQuillTonight – September 28_  
    Hey #Marvels did you know @therussianprincessnat is stopping by tonight? I hope she brings me a present

 _Marvelous @MarvelousCW – September 28  
_     #Marvels be sure to tune into @PeterQuillTonight and show @therussianprincessnat some love. Retweet if you’re watching!

 _Wanda Maximoff @littlewandamaximoff – September 28  
_      want to help a girl out #Marvels? @theothermaximoff says there’s no such thing as a @PeterQuillTonight viewing party :(

 _Sam Wilson @snapwilson – September 28  
_      so #Marvels got any plans tonight? mine include @PeterQuillTonight, a cramped apartment, and stale beer

 _Pepper Potts @twopeasinapott  – September 28  
     _ hey #Marvels, the @MarvelousCW gang is back to watch @therussianprincessnat on @PeterQuillTonight! Wish you were here <3

 _Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn – September 28  
_      Better get ready @PeterQuillTonight because @therussianprincessnat is a lethal charmer. You won’t know what hit you.

* * *

**Just In: ‘Marvelous’ star Natasha Romanoff appears on The Late Night Show, drops exclusive Season 4 teaser trailer** (September 28, 2017)

* * *

## Everything You Need to Know About the ‘Marvelous’ Season 4 Teaser Trailer

_September 29, 2017. 12:55 AM PST_

Last week the _Marvelous_ official Twitter announced that the show’s teaser trailer would not be included in the CW sizzle reel due to “production complications”, much to the disappointment of us Marvels everywhere. Little did we know that not only were we still getting that teaser, but we were getting it an entire week early!

When Natasha Romanoff dropped by The Late Night Show last night, it seemed like a typical guest appearance. But we should have known something was up when, just hours before airtime, the _Marvelous_ cast and crew posted tweets upon tweets encouraging fans to tune in, then took to Instagram to post photos of the entire gang gathered in Nick Fury’s penthouse apartment to watch the show. We know this cast and crew love to show their support for each other, but all this seemed like a lot of fuss over a simple talk show appearance, right?

So. Wrong.

“I was so sure I’d get her to dish about her trip,” Peter Quill shared after the show, referring to the Hawaiian vacation where Natasha Romanoff and co-star Steve Rogers seemed to be closer and cozier than ever. Photos of the couple out and about across the islands had made fans swoon over their screens, but not nearly as much as the incredibly intimate photo the pair had posted to Twitter themselves! But if we thought that Peter Quill would finally get the scoop we all wanted, we were mistaken. “I was prepared for every trick Nat could’ve thrown my way except for this one!” Quill had laughed. “I still want answers, but, come on! How could you top that surprise?”

In case you’ve been living under a rock – or if you want to watch it a few dozen more times like we have – then here’s the **_Marvelous_ Season 4 Teaser Trailer** that Natasha surprised the world with last night.

…Couldn’t get the video to load? Don’t worry, we’ve got all 1:15 minutes of it broken down:

  * We start with a black screen, and the Captain narrating: “When I woke up, they told us we’d won. That the war was over.”
  * Flashes of scenes in quick succession: Hawkeye in an infirmary bed connected to tubes, bandaging wrapped around his eyes; Scarlet Witch screaming, hands pressed to her head; the Winter Soldier and Falcon on a snowy mountain, both doubled over, blood on the snow; Agent 13 throwing Iron Man’s helmet across the room, nearly hitting Agent Hill’s head as it cracks against the wall.
  * Black Widow standing in her room, her back to the camera as she reaches for something on the desk, fading into a shot of the Captain watching her from the doorway as his narration continues: “But they didn’t tell me what we’d lost.”
  * Thor and Quicksilver in the training room, Quicksilver grabbing Thor’s arm and yanking him back as he says, “We have to go after her!” with Thor curtly replying, “If we do, she’s as good as dead.”
  * Scarlet Witch gathering her energy between her palms, her eyes glowing as men in the foreground aim their rifles; a quick second of nothing, then a shot of a bunker in the snowy mountains erupting into a red explosion, fading into a scene of Falcon and Winter Soldier watching it collapse from afar.
  * Agent Hill, Agent 13, and Hawkeye (his eyes still wrapped in bandaging) standing over a holographic table as Agent 13, clearly distraught, asks, “All that sacrifice and we only put a Band-Aid on the problem?” Agent Hill answers with, “Maybe, and it’s going to be for nothing if we can’t fix this,” to which Hawkeye scoffs and replies, “Look at us. We can’t even fix ourselves.”
  * An ominous shot of the cube-like form of energy used to seal Thor’s powers within it, currents of electricity sparking out from its core; then Thor wincing in pain before hurling a weight across the training room.
  * Black Widow and the Captain standing close together as she hesitantly reaches up to touch his face; then the Captain sitting on his bed, head down, as Black Widow kneels in front of him and asks, “Tell me what to do to help,” to which the Captain replies in a strained voice, “I don’t know.”
  * Scarlet Witch in the snow, surrounded by the debris of the exploded laboratory, and then the Winter Soldier lifting her into his arms as she tucks her face into his chest, her entire body shaking.
  * Falcon pressing a kiss to Agent 13′s hair as she closes her eyes, his voice playing over the scene: “So how do we do this?”
  * Then Falcon and Agent 13 startling as someone enters the room, Iron Man emerging from the doorway with his arm in a sling and a bruise on his cheek. A quick cut to Agent 13 crying as she throws her arms around Iron Man, his voice playing over the scene: “We start with my least favorite thing to do.”
  * Cut to black, with Iron Man finishing his dialogue: “We ask for help.”
  * Then a close-up shot of purple light passing over someone’s skin and dissolving into a black, textured material as it spreads. This figure turns around, revealing a complete shot of his high-tech, full-bodied, cat-like suit; then he glances up at the ceiling as another figure – slighter and smaller in stature, in a blue-and-red suit with a spider across his chest – repels from the ceiling, landing on his feet.



Best. Teaser. EVER.

And with _Marvelous_ not returning until December, it’ a good thing that we Marvels know how to keep ourselves busy. Bring on the theories!

What did YOU think of the teaser trailer? Let us know in the comments below!

Related Articles:

  * Favorite ‘Marvelous’ Fan Theories for the Upcoming Season
  * WATCH: Can the Cast of ‘Marvelous’ Sum Up the Entire Series in Thirty Seconds?
  * WATCH: Peter Parker Almost Missed His ‘Marvelous’ Callback



* * *

_Maria Hill @aproblemlikemaria – October 10  
_      you know you’ve been filming too long when @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn turn into an old married couple

 _Thor Odinson @corethor – October 10  
_      apparently on hour 16 of filming @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn start arguing in latin. about latin? idk

 _Peter B. Parker @pbandparker – October 10  
_     @therussianprincessnat just looked at @stevefrombrooklyn and said “get me donuts” and HE DID. pretty sure she’s a jedi

 _T’challa T’chaka @ttchalla – October 10  
_      @therussianprincessnat just jumps onto @stevefrombrooklyn’s back when she’s tired of standing. Think I might try it out.

 _Clint Barton @cbarton – October 10  
_      @stevefrombrooklyn went MIA. turns out @therussianprincessnat fell asleep on him and he didn’t want to wake her

 _Clint Barton @cbarton – October 10  
_      update: @stevefrombrooklyn and @therussianprincessnat held up filming for 15m and @nickfurry just SHRUGGED. i’m suing

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – October 10  
_      @stevefrombrooklyn we need new friends

 _Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn – October 10  
     _ @therussianprincessnat i think you need another nap

* * *

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff and Peter Parker in their Black Widow and Spider-Man suits, with Peter resting his elbow on Natasha’s head.]

1,057,583 likes

 **nataliaromanov** @peterbenjiparker us spiders have to stick together, right?

View all 851 comments

OCTOBER 22, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers kissing Natasha Romanoff’s cheek as she laughs, holding a melting cup of ice-cream.]

1,002,318 likes

 **stevenrogers** I knew I couldn’t compete with @peterbenjipaker’s natural charm so I brought her ice-cream instead. #latenightshoots 

View all 1,605 comments

OCTOBER 22, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff between takes on the training room set. Steve stands behind Natasha with his arms around her, leaning forward as Natasha whispers into his ear.]

842,102 likes

 **peterbenjiparker** Have you ever eaten something so sweet that it gives you a sugar rush and sugar crash at the same time? That’s what it’s like to watch @stevenrogers and @nataliaromanov on and off camera 

View all 911 comments

OCTOBER 23, 2017

* * *

**Just In: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff spotted filming in a downtown Toronto shopping mall, pose for pictures with fans between takes; when asked if the ring on her finger was important to the scene, Natasha coyly responds, “what do you think?”** (October 27, 2017)

* * *

## Happy Halloween! ‘Marvelous’ Treats Fans with More Insight on Upcoming Season 

_October 31, 2017. 8:25 AM PST._

SPOILER ALERT! This post contains on-set stills from Season 4 of _Marvelous_. 

When we were kids, we gorged on candy for Halloween. Now, we gorge on spoilers!

(But candy would still be appreciated.)

This morning, the _Marvelous_ official Twitter announced that they had a little something special for us Marvels on the show’s official site, and they did not disappoint! Not only were we treated to on-set photos – confirmed to have been from the start of filming back in August – but we were also given the official synopses of the first three episodes!

Bonus: _none_ of scenes shown seem to be related to the scenes teased in the trailer.

Can you say, “more spoilers”?

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers in a tuxedo and Natasha Romanoff in a wedding dress, Natasha’s hand tucked into Steve’s elbow as they smile at each other. The seats behind them are filled with the main and recurring cast, dressed for the occasion.]

[Image Caption: Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and Wanda Maximoff driving through a snowy mountain in a jeep. Sam is at the wheel as Wanda and Bucky are shown talking in the back seat, Wanda wearing the Winter Soldier’s jacket.]

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff standing in the infirmary. Steve is holding onto Natasha’s arm, his eyes closed as he kisses her forehead.]

[Image Caption: Thor Odinson and Maria Hill sitting on a couch together with a mostly-emptied bottle of whiskey on the table. They’re both holding tumblers of scotch and angled toward each other as they speak.]

[Image Caption: Sharon Carter and Tony Stark in the infirmary set, Sharon seated at Tony’s bedside with a hand in her hair and her face wet with tears.]

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff in the gym, a punching bag hanging between them. Natasha has a hand on the bag, her expression concerned as she looks at Steve, whose fist lingers on the punching bag as he angles himself away from her.]

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff in the kitchen of a suburban house. Natasha is sitting on the kitchen island next to bags of groceries, her arms draped around Steve’s neck as he’s smiling at her.]

But wait: there’s MORE!

> **IN SOMNIS VERITAS -** **Season 4, Episode 1**
> 
> As the Captain (Steve Rogers) struggles to deal with Black Widow’s (Natasha Romanoff) memories being lost, Agent Hill (Maria Hill) tries to pick up the pieces of the Team’s latest fallout, especially as Thor (Thor Odinson) starts to spiral without his powers and Hawkeye (Clint Barton) remains in a coma. Meanwhile, the Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) and Falcon (Sam Wilson) fear that their time to rescue Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) may be running out.
> 
> **THE DARKEST NIGHT - Season 4, Episode 2**
> 
> Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) realizes that her powers are fluctuating due to the experiments performed by her still-unnamed abductor (guest star Edwin Jarvis), which she fears will have catastrophic side effects. Elsewhere, as extraterrestrial weapons continue to move between counties, Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) urges the Team to take action. Realizing the distress she’s causing the Captain (Steve Rogers), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) asks him to help jog her memories.
> 
> **BEFORE DAWN - Season 4, Episode 3**
> 
> With the Captain (Steve Rogers) opening up to her and the Team reunited once more, Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) starts to get flashes of what she believes are her lost memories, though she hesitates to tell anyone. Meanwhile, the return of the Director (writer/producer, guest star Nick Fury) gives Agent Hill (Maria Hill) a new push to rally and regroup, while the arrival of Black Panther (T’challa T’chaka) and Spider-Man (Peter Parker) gives the Team the motivation to move forward.

While we now have a little insight on what to expect from the start of the season, we’re still wondering about those wedding photos posted by the cast back in August. Is it a dream? An illusion? A flash-forward?

Tell us your thoughts in the comments below!

Related Articles:

  * Guest-Stars James Rhodes and Loki Laufeyson Return to ‘Marvelous’
  * Peggy Carter Expected to Direct ‘Marvelous’ Mid-Season Finale
  * ‘Marvelous’ Newcomer T’challa T’chaka Scheduled to Appear on The Late Night Show



* * *

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff standing with her back to the camera. She’s wearing a Dodgers jersey and baseball cap, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb at the “ROGERS” stitched across the back of the jersey.]

1,085,340 likes

 **nataliaromanov** Told @stevenrogers that this was my funniest Halloween costume yet.

View all 1,143 comments

OCTOBER 31, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff on set, laughing with their arms around each other. Steve is in his Captain suit while Natasha is wearing Steve’s Dodgers baseball cap and personalized jersey.]

1,072,342 likes

 **stevenrogers** @nataliaromanov dressed up as me and then started hugging everyone on set. Don’t know whether to be flattered or offended.

View all 1,003 comments

OCTOBER 31, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers dressed in his Captain suit and Natasha Romanoff dressed in Steve’s Dodgers baseball cap and personalized jersey. They’re sitting on their set chairs with their backs to the cameras as they talk.]

914,134 likes

 **iambuckybarnes** dude wouldn’t let me try on his precious jersey when he got it, yet Nat steals it from his closet and prances around in it and he’s fine #messagereceived

View all 1,236 comments

OCTOBER 31, 2017

* * *

**Just In: ‘Marvelous’ writer/producer Nick Fury tweets on-set photo of Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, and Sharon Carter sharing a warm drink between takes, and fans are quick to notice the diamond ring on Romanoff’s left hand; when his Twitter is flooded with questions, Fury responds with a cryptic, “you’ll see”** (November 4, 2017)

* * *

_The Official Twitter of Access Entertainment _@accessentertainment – November 13_  
_      Only one month left until the #Marvelous Season 4 premiere, but of course you #Marvels already know that.

 _ _The Official Twitter of Access Entertainment _@accessentertainment – November 13__  
_      To celebrate, we asked the cast what their favorite lines of the season are so far #MarvelousLineswithAE

 _James Buchanan Barnes @iambuckybarnes – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “It’s not about the fear. It’s about how you react to it. That’s what you taught me.”

 _Wanda Maximoff @littlewandamaximoff – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “Unlike you, I can still tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it.”

 _Sharon Carter @sharoncarter – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “I used to think that love got in the way of duty. But maybe love is our greatest duty.”

 _Sam Wilson @snapwilson – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “If I focus less on the blame and more on the hurt, it makes it easier to heal.”

 _Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “There’s nothing and no one that could take your place in my life.”

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “That isn’t something I have to remember. That’s something I just know.”

 _Nick Fury @nickfurry – November 13  
_      #MarvelousLineswithAE “Please say yes.”

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – November 13_  
     @nickfurry you sap  
               Natasha A. Romanoff Retweeted  
               @nickfurry #MarvelousLineswithAE “Please say yes.”

* * *

## AE! Exclusive: Spoilers Straight from the Cast of ‘Marvelous’

_November 14, 2017. 8:02 AM PST_

SPOILER ALERT! This post contains plot details from the season premiere of _Marvelous_.

(If any of you Marvels successfully resisted the urge to continue reading, know that we are incredibly impressed.)

That’s right, Marvels. With the Season 4 premiere just a month away, Access Entertainment! received an exclusive invitation to visit the set. And while we were there, we sat down with some of the cast and crew to squeeze out juicy details on what to expect from the upcoming premiere. 

(WATCH: Access Entertainment’s Entire First Look from the Set of ‘Marvelous’)

Ready for the spoilers? Yeah, neither were we.

 **1\. The premiere will center around the theme of dreams, and Steve Rogers (playing the Captain) shares that the entire episode should be an emotional roller-coaster.** Ready your tissues, Marvels.

> STEVE ROGERS: There’s a very blurred line between dreams and nightmares and that’s something the premiere really plays on. We shot two or three, sometimes even four versions of the same dream scenes that were so tonally different from each other. There are really low points but there are really high points, too, and it’s just one of those things you know will have that punch and then keep on punching. 
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: And we’re guessing one of the Captain’s dreams must involve Natasha [Romanoff, playing Black Widow] in that gorgeous wedding dress all over Instagram?
> 
> ROGERS: [laughs] That was actually the very first scene we shot of the season. We read the script together, so we knew it was coming, just not when. But it’s the first day, and we’re all in tuxes and gowns and they’ve got us in this beautiful church set. And I didn’t even see Nat in her dress until we started filming. Nick [Fury, the show’s writer/producer] still won’t admit it but I’m sure that was intentional.
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: How romantic!
> 
> ROGERS: Yeah, don’t let the guy fool you. He’s just a big softie.

**2\. We’ll pick up right where the finale left off.** Which means throwing salt onto all those wounds that still haven’t healed; their wounds AND ours. 

> SHARON CARTER [playing Agent 13]: You can watch the finale and then the premiere back-to-back and it’ll sort of be one extended episode. That’s the idea. We put these characters through every circle of hell and back and we don’t want to just jump forward and make you fill in the gaps. We take you with us every step of their emotional journey like we always have, and I can’t share anything, of course, but it doesn’t take long for them to start bouncing back. It’s sort of our way of saying, ‘Hey, we broke your hearts and made you wait half a year because we suck but now you’ll reap the rewards.’

**3. **After watching an entire season of our heroes falling apart, we can look forward to them coming back together stronger than ever.**** It’s no secret that watching episode after episode of our heroes fighting among each other was heartbreaking. But Wanda [Maximoff, playing Scarlet Witch] dished that this won’t be the case for the upcoming season. 

> WANDA MAXIMOFF: You won’t have to worry about us being at each other’s throats nearly as much anymore. When you hit rock bottom, there’s nowhere to go but up!
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: Thank goodness!
> 
> MAXIMOFF: I know! [laughs] It’s always fun to play those kinds of scenes, you know? They’re very raw and real, and it’s cathartic but in a very safe way to channel all your emotions and let them out. But it’s still draining. We were all so tired from “fighting” with each other by the time we wrapped. We looked forward to having a little fun again and Nick absolutely gave us that
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: So we can expect a lot more smiles this season? Maybe even a few laughs?
> 
> MAXIMOFF: Absolutely! The first few episodes will deal with the aftermath of the finale, of course. You don’t just sweep that under the rug. But everyone has suffered so much individually, this season you’ll see them lean on each other to heal. At the core, they have a bond you can’t really fit into one type of mold and it’ll be what helps them turn things around.

**4\. This season will explore the dynamics between our characters in ways we thought we could only dream of.** Which means, yes, Marvels. They are in fact listening.  
****

> MAXIMOFF: You’ll see characters share scenes together that didn’t have much interaction outside of the group before, and you’ll see relationships in new lights. Iron Man [played by Tony Stark] and Quicksilver [played by Pietro Maximoff] got off to a rocky start, and they’re in a civil place now, but you’ll see them develop a genuine friendship. Iron Man will really pull through for Quicksilver and that finally gives them some common ground. Agent Hill [played by Maria Hill] and Thor [played by Thor Odinson] have always butt heads here or there because they’re just so different. They’re almost the last duo you’d expect to come together and that’s the beauty of it. They end up leaning on each other and it’s beautiful. All of these odd, new dynamics will get their own spotlights and it’s so much fun.
> 
> There’s even some role reversal in key relationships. Like with Hawkeye [played by Clint Barton]. He was an important mentor to Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, and now with his condition he’ll turn to them for guidance. And with Black Widow, she really built up Scarlet Witch and helped her become confident in her abilities and now Scarlet Witch will get to return the favor. She’ll be there to help Black Widow get back on her feet. She becomes Black Widow’s biggest confidant, and that will be such a strong thing for Scarlet Witch, who is in a dark place at the start of the season. These more intimate moments - they’ve been my favorite to film so far.

**5\. Newcomers Black Panther (played by T’challa T’chaka) and Spider-Man (played by Peter Parker) won’t take long to join the fray.** We learned that we won’t be seeing them in the premiere, but at least we won’t have to wait much longer! It’s confirmed that Black Panther and Spider-Man will make their debuts before the end of the second episode.

> T’CHALLA T’CHAKA: I was surprised to learn during the table read that Nick wasted no time introducing us. He had us involved from the very first day of filming, even though Peter and I would traditionally not have been called to  the set just yet. We were very much included between takes. You would think coming onto a show of this magnitude, joining a cast so established - that would be an intimidating thing, you’d think. But as soon as I got the part everyone reached out to me on their own. We talked, not always about the show. I felt a fast connection. So when Peter and I were watching that first scene being filmed, when Natasha and Steve recited those vows, we were hit just as hard as everyone else. I choked up. I don’t mind sharing that, I’m not heartless. [laughs]

**6\. There’s a very good chance that every (well, ALMOST every) character that has crossed our heroes’ paths will make a reappearance before the end of the season.** At least, it seems that way.

> SAM WILSON [playing Falcon]: I’m just making guesses here, but with the way these last three months have gone, it’s probably a good guess. I think we’re somewhere between episodes nine and ten right now and we’ve already brought so many faces back. Sometimes we’ll walk onto a set or get rewrites, and we’ve brought back someone we thought had been written off definitively, and in these cool twists you won’t expect.
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: Any names you can hint at?
> 
> WILSON: Nah! No, don’t get me in trouble. [laughs] I can’t even hint at anything, but - trust me, it’ll be good. Fans will be excited to revisit these characters and see these shout-outs to old subplots. Some of it will be tying up loose ends, some of it’s just plain fun. Nick’s even got plans to have every guest director come back for an episode if scheduling works out. Don’t worry, I was allowed to share that. I asked. But Peggy [Carter] is already coming back for the mid-season finale and I think they’ve talked about her having a bigger hand in the second half of the season. 
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: Oh, that’s exactly what we wanted to hear. She’s been involved in those episodes that make me swoon every time!
> 
> WILSON: Yeah, she knows how to tug on those heart-strings. She and Nick sat down, I think it was the middle of Season 2. But she and Nick sat us all down and we went around and said where we thought our characters would be in a few seasons and what we wanted for them. And it was all domestic. [laughs] No matter how crazy the world is, those same basic dreams are at our core, you know? And those are Peggy’s favorite stories to tell. Old romantics will be very happy with the intimate moments we fit into these episodes. It’ll be good. Real good.

**7\. Speaking of intimate: “It’s a very romantic season,” Bucky [Barnes, playing the Winter Soldier] shares.** Cue squeals!

> BARNES: Obviously the tone of the series will still be there, we don’t deviate into some kind of romantic drama. But you’ve seen the highs and lows of all these relationships, you’ve seen these characters go through so much and now they’ve earned this happiness. It’s a big turning point for our favorite couples, and rather than “will they, won’t they” you get to see them as a unit. That’s kind of the theme of this whole season, “us against the world,” whether it’s couples or friendships or the Team. It’s a great message.
> 
> ACCESS ENTERTAINMENT: Can you give us any hints?
> 
> BARNES: I wish I could, I really do. We just - we’re all having such a hard time biting our tongues. Each script is better and better and we want to share that with everyone, we want them to be excited with us. But I promise you, if you’ve sat through the last three years with your fingers crossed it’ll pay off. We almost jump the gun in a sense, because it goes from this slow burn to just diving head-first and it’s so satisfying. Even for myself, as a fan of this story and these characters, I see how far everything has come and I just get all tingly. [laughs] It’s great.

Well, there you have it!

It seems like this season will be the most emotional one yet, and luckily for us it sounds like it won’t be of the heart-breaking variety. Hopefully.

What are YOU most excited about for the upcoming season? Let us know in the comments below!

Related Articles:

  * T’challa T’chaka Talks Crazy First Week on ‘Marvelous’ and Addresses Rumors of Spinoff
  * ‘Marvelous’ Co-Stars’ Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers Recap Season Finale, Discuss Their Sizzling Chemistry
  * YouTube Personality Skye Johnson Posts Adorable Video to Announce Landing Unnamed ‘Marvelous’ Role



* * *

 

[Image Caption: Close-up of Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers at night. Steve is kissing her hair, and Natasha is smiling softly with her hand on her cheek, showing off a glittering diamond ring - different from the ring she had been seen wearing in an on-set photo that writer/producer Nick Fury tweeted.]

1,056,813 likes

 **stevenrogers** my favorite present has always been you

View all 1,965 comments

NOVEMBER 22, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers on the set of _Marvelous_ , kissing, her glittering diamond ring resting against his cheek as he dips her. The cast and crew can be seen out of focus in the background, cheering.]

1,195,381 likes

 **nataliaromanov** I said yes

View all 2,110 comments

NOVEMBER 22, 2017


	3. part iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for inspiration to strike for the next installment in the Marvelous ‘verse, but I really wanted to expand upon the “show” itself since all you darlings were really enthusiastic about learning more from the previous chapter. But of course I still made sure to have extra fluffy fun following Steve and Nat’s engagement announcement!

## ‘Marvelous’ Season Premiere Recap: “In Somnis Veritas”

_December 12, 2017. 6:52 AM PST._

SPOILER ALERT! This post contains plot details from the Marvelous season four premiere, “In Somnis Veritas,” below.

In somnis veritas. “In dreams there is truth.”

And the truth is? We have _no_ idea what these dreams are supposed to mean.

During AE!’s exclusive on-set interviews with the cast of _Marvelous_ last month, Steve Rogers (playing the Captain) shared that the Season 4 premiere would be entirely centered around the concept of dreams. “There are really low points but there are really high points, too,” Rogers had dished, “and it’s just one of those things you know will have that punch and then keep on punching.” But tell us, Captain: when do the punches _stop?_ It’s hard enough to riddle out which dreams and nightmares from last night’s episode are foreshadowing and which ones are just plain teasing! The last thing we need is to know that there are still more hits coming our way.

But we should probably be used to that by now, right?

Another thing we’re used to? Spending the entire week after an episode trying to dissect what the heck we just watched.

In the months between the surprise Season 4 teaser trailer that dropped on The Late Night Show and last night’s premiere, the cast had teased that this season will bring happier days back to our heroes. And while that’s definitely what we thought of during last night’s dream sequences, what does that say about the nightmares?

* * *

 _The Official Twitter of Access Entertainment @accessentertainment – November 23  
_       Sending confetti, champagne, and a huge congrats for @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn on their engagement!

 _The Late Night Show with Peter Quill @PeterQuillTonight – November 23  
_       Can’t say I’m thrilled that the love of my life @stevefrombrooklyn is off the market, but also @therussianprincessnat is too scary to steal him back from…

 _The Late Night Show with Peter Quill @PeterQuillTonight – November 23  
_       All jokes aside, sending @stevefrombrooklyn and @therussianprincessnat lots of love on their engagement! (It’s about time)

 _Marvelous @MarvelousCW – November 23  
_       We’re still not over it! @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn’s engagement will leave us swooning for months!    pic.twitter.com/jR71tMr…  
            [Image Caption: Steve Rogers down on one knee, holding out a diamond ring to Natasha Romanoff, the both of them smiling widely and tearing up as the cast and crew of _Marvelous_ cheer them on.]

 _Wanda Maximoff @littlewandamaximoff – November 23  
_       Watching you two fall in love is the stuff fairytales are made of! Congrats to @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn for finally making it official!

 _James Buchanan Barnes @iambuckybarnes – November 23  
_       If anyone can keep @stevefrombrooklyn in line for the rest of his life, it’s @therussianprincessnat.. congrats on the engagement :)

 _Sam Wilson @snapwilson – November 23  
_       what will @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn be like when they’re married? the same old couple they are now. congrats, you two

 _Tony Stark @thetonystark – November 23  
_       You mean @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn haven’t been secretly married this whole time? They sure fooled me. (Congrats kids!)

 _Maria Hill @aproblemlikemaria – November 23  
_       Congrats to two of the best people I know! If you thought @therussianprincessnat and @stevefrombrooklyn were sappy before then you were wrong

 _Nick Fury @nickfurry – November 23  
_       @therussianprincessnat @stevefrombrooklyn excited to see your childish relationship turn into a childish marriage. congratulations you two

 _Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn – November 23_  
      @nickfurry did you just paraphrase Brooklyn 99?  
            Steve Rogers Retweeted:  
            @nickfurry: @therussianprincessnat @stevefrombrooklyn excited to see your childish relationship turn into a childish marriage. congratulations you two 

* * *

**WATCH: Countdown to ‘Marvelous’ Season 4 - Most Heartbreaking Scenes - Captain finds Widow bleeding out (3x22)  
**

Marvelous CW - Published on November 24, 2017 - 917,946 views

* * *

[Image Caption: Writer/producer Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Peter Parker sharing hot chocolate and donuts between takes, laughing as Peter attempts to shove an entire donut in his mouth.]

 **MarvelousOfficial** We’re two weeks away from the #Marvelous Season 4 premiere, which means it’s time for more #MarvelousSneakPeeks Behind-the-Scenes Edition!

View all 1,857 comments

NOVEMBER 27, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill sitting on a bed together in the infirmary set, Natasha in an infirmary gown and Maria in a bloodied catsuit, huddled together and talking animatedly.]

 **mariahill** she may be your fiance now but she’s still my soulmate @nataliaromanov @stevenrogers #MarvelousSneakPeeks

View all 962 comments

NOVEMBER 27, 2017

-

[Image Caption: T’challa T’chaka, Steve Rogers, and Thor Odinson posing while lifting weights in the training room set.]

 **thorodinson** Working hard or hardly working? @stevenrogers @tchallatchaka #MarvelousSneakPeeks

View all 1,920 comments

NOVEMBER 27, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sleeping on a couch in the green room, Natasha curled on his lap.]

 **cbarton** Remember that time @nataliaromanov and @stevenrogers held up shooting because they were too busy being adorable? BECAUSE I DO #MarvelousSneakPeeks

View all 2,031 comments

NOVEMBER 27, 2017

* * *

## ‘Marvelous’ Season Premiere Recap: “In Somnis Veritas” (continued)

__December 12, 2017. 6:52 AM PST._ _

Last night’s premiere hits the ground running with its theme around dreams: the episode opens with a beautiful shot of an outdoor wedding, complete with white petals on the ground and everyone decked out in suits and pastel dresses. Everything is bright and ethereal, vaguely eerie version of the wedding march playing as the camera pans over the audience until finally settling on the face of the bride: Black Widow. Big shocker there. Even less of a shocker? Her groom, standing under the floral arch: the Captain.

We all knew this was coming. Did it make us any less emotional as we watched the Captain and Widow hold hands and recite vows in front of the crying faces of their loved ones?

Absolutely not.

But just as the Captain peels back her veil for a kiss, we cut to a very grim version of the same scene: it’s nighttime now, with the chairs empty and strewn across the grass, and Widow’s beautiful wedding dress is now torn and covered in blood. Widow repeats her vows, but this time as she recites, “until death do us part,” the vaguely eerie music comes to a stop - and then the Captain bolts upright in his chair. He’d been in the infirmary the whole time, having fallen asleep at Widow’s bedside. She gives him a sad smile and asks if he’s alright, and, in true Captain fashion, he dodges the question altogether and checks on her vitals. He tries to rush off, but Widow gets up to stop him and asks him to stay, and the Captain hesitates before kissing her forehead and promising that he won’t leave.

Meanwhile, we find Thor beating the crap out of a punching bag in the gym. There are flashes back to the scene of his powers getting stripped from him from last season’s finale, his punches getting progressively harder as he relives the memory… and then it gets worse: Agent Hill comes up behind him, touching his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention, but in a flash, Thor has his hands around her throat. The buzz of electricity can be heard as the lights of the training room flicker, and Agent Hill seems oddly calm considering she’s being choked to death, which seems to clue Thor in: he realizes he’s punched the bag straight off of the chain during his dream (nightmare?) and the real Agent Hill is standing unharmed beside him as she gives him a status update: Widow’s memories are still gone, Hawkeye is still out cold, Scarlet Witch is still missing. But he’s only half-listening. He flexes his fingers (yup, powers still gone) and stares at Agent Hill’s neck, terror written all over his face.

Agent Hill asks what’s wrong, but of course, before he can answer, they’re interrupted by a commotion passing through the hallway: Agent 13 and Quicksilver are back with Iron Man, and he’s looking pretty worse for wear.

(Related: Peggy Carter visits The Late Night Show, talks Christmas plans and directing ‘Marvelous’ mid-season finale)

* * *

**WATCH: Final ‘Marvelous’ Season 3 Teaser Trailer is the Most Romantic Teaser Yet!  
**

Access Entertainment! - Published on December 2, 2017 - 1,200,918 views

* * *

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – December 4  
_       hey @stevefrombrooklyn rumor has it we’ve been married this whole time, you owe me three years of anniversary gifts

 _Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn – December 4  
_       @therussianprincessnat my apologies ma’am :)

 _Wanda Maximoff @littlewandamaximoff – December 4  
_       @stevefrombrooklyn somehow got 50 dozens of flowers in the green room for @therussianprincessnat in less than an hour. How is he real??

 _James Buchanan Barnes @iambuckybarnes – December 4_  
      you think she’s exaggerating, she is not.. 50. dozen. flowers!!  
            James Buchanan Barnes Retweeted:  
            @littlewandamaximoff: @stevefrombrooklyn somehow got 50 dozens of flowers in the green room for @therussianprincessnat in less than an hour. How is he real??

 _Pepper Potts @twopeasinapott – December 4  
_       there was a teddy bear as big as me waiting for @therussianprincessnat in hair & make-up today! well played @stevefrombrooklyn

 _Tony Stark @thetonystark – December 4_  
      Replying to @twopeasinapott  
            yet when i give you giant stuffed animals, it’s creepy

 _James Rhodes @jamesrhodesisland – December 4_  
      Replying to @twopeasinapott @thetonystark  
            because we all still have nightmares about that valentine’s day “raccoon”.. give it a rest

 _Peter B. Parker @pbandparker – December 4  
_       @stevefrombrooklyn got @therussianprincessnat three dozen cupcakes and SHE WON’T SHARE!!!

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – December 4_  
      Replying to @pbandparker  
            when you’re engaged, you can have some :)

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – December 4  
_       @stevefrombrooklyn i’ll see your flowers, cupcakes and teddy bear and raise you Stadium Club at Dodgers Stadium

 _Steve Rogers @stevefrombrooklyn – December 4_  
      Replying to @therussianprincessnat  
            spoiler alert: i may propose to you on the jumbotron

 _Natasha A. Romanoff @therussianprincessnat – December 4_  
      Replying to @stevefrombrooklyn  
            make sure there’s a sky-writer and hot air balloons and i might say yes

 _Clint Barton @cbarton – December 4_  
      Replying to @stevefrombrooklyn @therussianprincessnat  
            YOU ALREADY SAID YES

* * *

## Access Entertainment! Exclusive Preview: The Late Night Show Just Got a Little More _Marvelous_

_December 5, 2017. 2:51 PM PST._

The last time that the stunning Natasha Romanoff was in New York to chat with Peter Quill on The Late Night Show, we expected Quill to give us the scoop on Romanoff’s cozy Hawaiian vacation with her fellow _Marvelous_ co-star, Steve Rogers, which had us all swooning over our screens this summer. But of course, Romanoff dodged the interrogation in true Black Widow fashion: with a charming smile and a downright dirty seduction tactic in the form of a _Marvelous_ teaser trailer, dropping an entire week earlier than scheduled.

Well played, Miss Romanoff. Well played.

Fast-forward two months later, just hours before Romanoff was scheduled to appear to tape her slot in tonight’s show, Quill tweeted about being more determined than ever to squeeze out the juicy details about Romanoff’s and Rogers’ Hawaiian getaway. But Romanoff still had more tricks up her sleeve: the audience cheered as Quill announces her arrival… and then promptly went into hysterics at the sight of her head of blonde hair!

Yes, you read that right: the infamous Black Widow is now blonde, and we’re still not sure how we feel about it. Romanoff looked every bit as stunning as we know her to be, but her fiery hair has been such an iconic feature of hers that we’re a little sad to see that it’s gone.

At least, for now it is. “You’ll see,” Romanoff answered cryptically when Quill bemoaned her new color and asked what brought on the change. “It’s a plot thing. Nick and I agreed a wig didn’t do the trick, so the red had to go. But I promise you, it’ll be back. It’ll definitely be back. I miss it already!”

We do, too, and we’re certain Romanoff’s new fiance must feel the same. Rogers has never been shy to voice how much he loved Romanoff’s bold hair color, having done so on social media on numerous occasions, long before the pair had started dating. A fact that was pretty much known following the intimate photos of the two out and about around Maui this past summer, but something neither outright confirmed until Romanoff’s twenty-ninth birthday just a couple weeks ago, when the couple took to Instagram to announce their engagement. Rogers proposed to Romanoff down on one knee at the birthday party the cast and crew had put together for her, and, in his Tweet congratulating the couple, fellow _Marvelous_ co-star Clint Barton shared that, “it took a while for them to come back up for air.”

(Related: ‘Marvelous’ Tribute Video for Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers’ Engagement Sends the Whole Cast Into Tears) 

There’s no doubting that Romanoff could show up in neon pink hair and still look stunning, and Rogers would still be just as head-over-heels for her, a fact that Quill was quick to point it out.

“He better,” Romanoff teased with a bright smile. “And technically he proposed to me twice, so he has to wait for another strike before calling anything off.”

Wait, what?

“He did, he did,” Romanoff laughed when Quill asked if this was true. “He technically proposed to me in Hawaii, except he was really just asking if we wanted to officially ‘date.’ It just didn’t seem like a significant enough term and we kind of joked about it. We were like, ‘is it just _dating_ when we know so much about each other?’ We’ve spent three years together at this point and dating wasn’t going to just wipe us clean of our friendship, so why give it such a vague title? So he went straight to a proposal. And I said yes.”

Want to hear more? We certainly do!

Be sure join us in watching the full interview on The Late Night Show as Natasha Romanoff dishes more about about her Hawaiian vacation, previews the _Marvelous_ cast’s January cover shoot for _Infinity_ magazine, and addresses rumors of being cast in Disney’s latest live-action fairy tale remake.

Related Articles:

  * ‘Marvelous’ Cast Shares Their Favorite Scenes from the First Three Seasons 
  * WATCH: Wanda Maximoff and Bucky Barnes Read Outrageous ‘Marvelous’ Fan Theories
  * WATCH: First Behind-the-Scenes Sneak Peek of ‘Marvelous’ Season 4



* * *

**Just In: Newly engaged ‘Marvelous’ co-stars Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff address pregnancy rumors: “If it weren’t for a tight filming schedule, we’d have two kids and a dog by now,” Rogers joked via Twitter, to which Romanoff** **added: “And it wouldn’t be a rumor because he would’ve shouted it from every rooftop he could find.”** (December 6, 2017)

* * *

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts, and Maria Hill laying together across a couch, dressed comfortably in variations of yoga pants and sweats as they pass around bags of chips.]

 **littlewandamaximoff** #TBT to that one time @cbarton dragged all of us to a farm in the middle of nowhere and we accidentally had the best vacation ever

View all 1,642 comments

DECEMBER 7, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, and T’challa T’chaka standing in front of a cabin, holding axes and laughing as they chop wood.]

 **nataliaromanov** #tbt to when @tchallatchaka and @peterbenjiparker thought they would be exempt from hard work because they were the new kids. pffft

View all 1,920 comments

DECEMBER 7, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Sharon Carter, Pepper Potts, and Maria Hill huddled together on the couch under a blanket with T’challa T’chaka, Peter Parker, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, and Bruce Banner sitting on the floor on top of blankets and pillows.]

 **stevenrogers** We had so much separation anxiety from filming on location during Season 3 that we spent two weeks over the summer in a cabin being recluses. #TBT

View all 1,963 comments

DECEMBER 7, 2017

-

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff sitting on Steve Rogers’ lap at a kitchen table, holding a mug in her hands and laughing as Steve whispers into her ear.]

 **iambuckybarnes** We didn’t have enough chairs so apparently that was permission for @nataliaromanov to spend the entire vacation on @stevenrogers lap being sickeningly adorable together #tbt

View all 2,548 comments

DECEMBER 7, 2017

* * *

## ‘Marvelous’ Season Premiere Recap: “In Somnis Veritas” (continued)

__December 12, 2017. 6:52 AM PST._ _

As Iron Man gets rushed into medical, Quicksilver explains the fight with Ultron from that ended in Iron Man barely hanging onto consciousness as they rushed to get him back, while Agent Hill shares how Hawkeye ended up in a coma and how Widow nearly bled to death. Then comes the worst part: Scarlet Witch is missing, and there’s been nothing but radio silence from Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Quicksilver - who had been vocal in his protest to let his sister go off without him - shouts at Agent Hill, ranting angrily, only to storm off when Thor steps in. Agent Hill then shares the news about Widow’s memories and Agent 13 snaps, nearly hitting Agent Hill when she hurls Iron Man’s broken at the wall and then storms off. Thor warily asks how Agent Hill is holding up, but she simply shrugs it off and goes after Agent 13 to comfort her, and elsewhere, Captain runs into Quicksilver and quickly does the same.

(Related: The Cast of _Marvelous_ Get Dolled Up and Down & Dirty for Their _Infinity_ Magazine Cover Shoot)

If you think things might’ve magically gotten better for our favorite little witch since the finale, then you were mistaken: the first glimpse we get of Scarlet Witch is her sprawled out on the floor. There are indistinct voices and sounds and sights blurring in and out as she struggles to wake up, but then the Winter Soldier’s suddenly comes into focus at her side as he brushes her hair from her face. She’s confused - just as much as we are - and then the scene shifts into another dream sequence with more ethereal lighting and happy yet eerie instrumentals. Scarlet Witch lays on the floor of a gorgeous bathroom, but this time she’s smiling and holding onto a positive pregnancy test (gasp!) as a clean-cut Winter Soldier hovers over her again. Scarlet Witch tells him that “this changes everything,” to which the Winter Soldier reassures her that she can handle it.

With that sentiment still echoing, we shift back to a battered Scarlet Witch still on the floor, with the hallucination of Winter Soldier encouraging her to get up - and so she does. She takes in her surroundings: she’s in some kind of holding cell in the middle of lab with scientists and armed guards everywhere. When she looks down at her arms, she sees marks all over herself as blurry memories of the experimentation flash. Before she can freak out even more, however, a scientist crouches beside her and, predictably, he launches into a creepy story of how he’s waited to get his hands on her and how she has so much beautiful potential. She doesn’t say a word, but like any evil villain, he shares his plot anyway: he wants to bring the world to their knees, and she’s been the missing piece of his equation.

Outside in the snow, Falcon and the Winter Soldier are still right where we left them on a snowy mountainside, but at least they’ve stopped throwing punches at this point. Falcon is working to get a connection going to call the others for back-up as the Winter Soldier attempts to figure out where the hidden lab might be. It only takes a minute and a half (yes, we counted) for the tense silence to diverge into more arguing, but at least this time it ends in a mutual agreement on what direction they need to head in.

(Related: The Cast of ‘Marvelous’ Try to Price ‘Marvelous’ Collectibles on Ebay)

* * *

**WATCH: ‘Marvelous’ 4x06 “Widow’s Bite” and 4x07 “Coup de Foudre” Episode Stills**

Marvelous CW - Published on December 14, 2017 - 1,103,792 views

* * *

 _Marvelous @MarvelousCW – December 17_  
      #MarvelousScripttoScreen #Marvelous 401 “In Somnis Veritas” written by @nickfurry featuring @therussianprincessnat @stevefrombrooklyn  
            [Image Caption: Screenshot of a script that reads:

INT. SUBURBAN HOUSE - BLACK WIDOW DREAM - CONTINUOUS

Black Widow blinks, smiling, but not knowing exactly why as she walks down the hallway. She takes her time looking at the pictures on the wall: her and Captain at birthday parties, picnics, restaurants… and the end: her in a wedding dress  – from Captain’s dream sequence. She pauses, noticing that this isn’t a picture but an oil painting. But who painted this…

      CAPTAIN (O.S.)  
            Love? You home?

Black Widow follows the sound of rustling bags into the kitchen. Captain manages to set multiple bags of groceries on the counter, albeit struggling a little.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            (with a teasing smirk)  
            Didn’t feel like asking for help?

      CAPTAIN  
            (returning her teasing)  
            Nah. Didn’t need to bother you when I’ve got it handled.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            Or maybe you just don’t need me?

Captain flinches as if slapped, Black Widow’s smile fades a little, not expecting the reaction. Something feels off…

      CAPTAIN  
            I always need you. I’ve always needed you.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            I know.

      CAPTAIN  
            Do you?

Their eyes meet – Captain’s fill with emotion, overwhelming Black Widow. Maintaining eye contact becomes too much. She rushes to him, pulls him into a hug.

      CAPTAIN  
            Sometimes I think you don’t. That I don’t tell you enough.

Black Widow finds this so absurd that she laughs, tearing up, squeezing onto him tighter.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            So tell me now.

Captain laughs too, and it sounds like relief. In a flash he’s lifting her up and setting her on the counter, pulling her close again. They gaze into each other’s eyes, not saying anything. It’s enough – it always is – but in this moment, they both need more…

-

 _Marvelous @MarvelousCW – December 17_  
     #MarvelousScripttoScreen #Marvelous 401 “In Somnis Veritas” written by @nickfurry featuring @therussianprincessnat @stevefrombrooklyn  
           [Image Caption: Screenshot of a script that reads: 

INT. FACILITY - INFIRMARY ROOM

Captain slightly stumbles on his way into the room, looking distraught. Black Widow starts to get up from bed but he’s at her side and urging her to stay put.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            (looking past Captain at the door)  
            What’s going on?  
            (then, looking at him, growing more concerned at what she sees)  
            Are you alright?

Captain laughs, hallow and almost hysterical.

      CAPTAIN  
            No.  
            (he blinks, surprised by his own honesty, then continues on before he can talk himself out of it)  
            The people most important to me are fighting, or missing, or dying. And I can’t do a thing. Not a goddamn thing.

Black Widow puts her hand on his face, making him meet her eyes. She wants to reassure him, but the heartbreak she sees makes her stop short. His stare is intense – intensely lost – and she feels connected to his pain. She hurts just like him.

      CAPTAIN  
            Thank you.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            (blinking, tearing up)  
            For what?

      CAPTAIN  
            For not saying it’ll be alright. You never lied to me before. Even when you’re not mine, you still know what to say, or not say.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            I was yours?

      CAPTAIN  
            (swallowing, visibly fighting to not look away)  
            Yeah, I think so.

      BLACK WIDOW  
            (whispering, because she thinks she already knows the answer)  
            Were you mine?

      CAPTAIN  
            Yeah.  
            (cracking a half-smile)  
            Still am.

-

 _Marvelous @MarvelousCW – December 17_  
    And now for a #MarvelousSneakPeek #MarvelousScripttoScreen 402 “The Darkest Night” written by @nickfurry featuring @stevefrombrooklyn @corethor  
           [Image Caption: Screenshot of a script that reads: 

INT. FACILITY - CONTINUOUS

Thor turns the corner and almost runs right into Captain. They both pause to stare at each other, exchanging a knowing look, then they crack half-smiles and bittersweet laughs. What a predicament they’ve got on their hands.

      THOR  
            (nodding at Black Widow’s closed bedroom door)  
            How is she taking everything?

      CAPTAIN  
            Better than I am. But that’s nothing new.  
            (he’s half-joking, then shrugs as he genuinely considers)  
            It’s a shock to her. Last thing she clearly remembers is the Red Room. The rest is a blur.

Thor exhales, letting the weight of this settle. Half a decade of memories gone – he can’t begin to imagine how that affects her, and Captain. He tries to find the right thing to say, but Captain speaks first.

      CAPTAIN  
            (nodding in the direction of the communal rooms)  
            And Hill? Is she holding up?

      THOR  
            Barely. The whiskey is helping.

      CAPTAIN  
            You probably helped more.

      THOR  
            (surprised that he agrees)  
            I did.  
            (exchanging a look with Captain, offering each other half-smiles)  
            Just when I thought things couldn’t get any more out of sorts…

* * *

## ‘Marvelous’ Season Premiere Recap: “In Somnis Veritas” (continued)

__December 12, 2017. 6:52 AM PST._ _

Back at the Facility, the Captain, Agent Hill, Agent 13, Thor, and Quicksilver are gathered in the hallway just outside the infirmary wing. Black Widow is sitting in her bed, not at all pretending to be reading rather than eavesdropping as they try to make sense of the turn of events that left the Team in shambles. But they end up with more questions than answers: How could anything drain Thor of his powers, and why? What was so important about the truck Iron Man tracked down that he intercepted it without a plan? What epiphany did Hawkeye have before he chased after Widow and ended up in a coma? Are Widow’s memories gone for good? And where the heck are Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and the Winter Soldier right now?

The conversation (understandably) grows frustrated, but now Black Widow isn’t paying attention. Exhaustion is taking over, and she feels herself drifting out until she finally gets pulled into a daydream: she finds herself in a cookie-cutter suburban house, walking down a hallway lined with frames. She and Captain are in all of the photos being displayed, carefree and happy, and the frame at the end displays an oil painting of Widow in a wedding dress. (The same one from Captain’s dream sequence, to be specific. Coincidence? Not at all.) Then, when someone calls for her, she walks into the kitchen to find Captain carrying a mass of groceries. She teases him about not needing her, but the joke falls flat, and, oh look, there’s that creepy, eerie music again. Captain assures that he does need her and he doesn’t tell her enough, and we get the sense he’s not just talking about groceries. Widow comforts him, and then the dream shifts: same house, same kitchen, but this time Widow and Captain both walk in from the garage carrying groceries. Ah, lovely - positive paralleling. They set the groceries down and Captain hoists her onto the counter, and Widow puts a hand on his face as they gaze adoringly at each other before kissing.

And naturally, this is when Widow is woken up.

Captain looks troubled (obviously) as he walks back into her room, so much so that, rather than brushing it off, he shares with Widow how helpless he feels. Widow doesn’t say anything, but of course it’s enough. It always is with them. Captain thanks her for still being “his” and this catches Widow off-guard. She hadn’t realized that they were this intimate, but it seems like Captain finally has.

(Related: How _Marvelous_ Creates “Chemistry” Through Costume Design)

Elsewhere in the Facility infirmary, Agent Hill and Agent 13 are seated by a still-out-cold Hawkeye‘s bedside, quietly continuing to puzzle everything out. What bothers them the most is figuring out what Iron Man was chasing after, though we know the truth: whatever it is that Hawkeye figured out was what he told Iron Man to investigate while Hakweye went after Widow so he could bring her back home and clear her name. Because of course Hakweye knew the real reason behind her “betrayal”, too. What _doesn’t_ this man know?

As Agent Hill and Agent 13′s voices fade away, we’re brought into yet another dream sequence: Hawkeye finds himself walking through a farm in the middle of nowhere, and it seems like even _he_ doesn’t know what he’s doing there, but it’s oddly peaceful. A young girl and boy come running out of the house, laughing and playing an intense game of tag, and then shortly after a woman follows. Her attention is on the baby boy in her arms, her hair hiding her face, but all of the excited chatter coming from the kids becomes a blur of noise as the woman turns her head and we’re met with the face of the agent who left Iron Man for dead. Not that Hawkeye would know this. She touches his shoulder and leans in to kiss him, and when she pulls away, the kids are gone and they’re no longer on a farm. Instead they’re in the same warehouse where Hawkeye tracked Widow to, and the mystery woman is dressed in a black catsuit. She gives him a sweet smile, which is disturbing considering that the Captain is practically in hysterics over Widow’s body as she bleeds out on the floor.

The laughter of the kids can be heard again, the little girl exclaiming, “tag, you’re it!” just as the mystery woman’s smile takes on a sharp edge - and then Hawkeye wakes up. Agent Hill and Agent 13 are immediately at his side, but before they can begin to fuss over him, he says that he “knows what it is.” A man of few words, as always. Agent Hill tells him to lay back down and take it easy, but he goes on to say that he knows what was in that truck: weapons built with extraterrestrial technology, with the designs that had been stolen from him earlier in Season 3.

Yikes.

Meanwhile, back in the snowy mountains, we see Scarlet Witch struggling to stay upright and conscious on the floor as the red wisps of her energy start to materialize around her. The head evil scientist is still rambling, this time about explaining the grueling experiments he’s putting Scarlet Witch under, and that’s when she sees it in the corner of the room: the cube-shaped energy behind a glass containment unit, hooked up to the machine that the scientist is tinkering with. Her energy flares in alarm, which of course catches everyone’s attention. Guns are at the ready, but the scientist is unconcerned as he comes toward her with a tool Scarlet Witch has never seen before. (One of those weapons Hawkeye thought up, perhaps? Seems like a safe bet.)

The scientist grabs her arm, yanking her to her feet, but as soon as he points the tip of the strange instrument to her skin he’s blown back by a ripple of her energy. She flinches, stares down at her hands in surprise at the pain she feels from her own powers, but she isn’t given the time to ponder this: the guards are gathering around her with their guns aimed, shouting threats at her as she starts to gather her energy in her palms. The scientist stares at her in ominous fascination rather than terror, and the cube of energy starts to spark, seeming to react to her powers. The shouting escalates, until finally someone fires a shot - and in a blink, the cube of energy and Scarlet Witch’s energy explode as if detonated. The shot cuts to the laboratory from the outside as red energy bursts from within it, and from just up the mountain, we see Falcon and Winter Soldier watching as the building collapses. Sparks can be seen as everything is crumbling, and there’s a quick flash of Thor at the Facility, wincing in pain as the sparks grow more violent before fading, being absorbed by Scarlet Witch’s red energy. Thor nearly keels over, but the pain fades, replaced by frustration as he hurls the weight in his hand across the gym. He falls to his knees as he breathes heavily, and Agent Hill can be seen watching him from the door, a worried expression on her face.

Back on the mountain, we find Scarlet Witch completely untouched and laying on the snow, her red energy dissolving into the air after having protected her from the explosion. Falcon and Winter Soldier rush to her side, and after a quick check of her pulse, the two look at each other and look visibly relieved. Scarlet Witch’s eyes fly open the moment Winter Soldier touches her, but she eases all at once when she sees that it’s him, and he lifts her in his arms and tucks her to his chest as her body shakes. Scarlet Witch catches sight of her forearm as she’s being carried and immediately tenses when she notices that the fresh marks from the experiments have already significantly faded. She looks alarmed, and slightly terrified, and she catches a red spark from her fingertip before the screen cuts to black.

What did you think, Marvels? Was the Season 4 premiere everything you thought it would be? Let us know in the comments below!

Related Articles:

  * _Marvelous_ ’s Nick Fury Confirms Carol Danvers and Stephen Strange to Join the Fray
  * Access Entertainment! Exclusive: Daisy Johnson’s First Day on the Set of _Marvelous_
  * Here’s Every Tweet from the Cast and Crew of _Marvelous_ during the Season 4 Premiere



* * *

**Just In: Cast of _Marvelous_ seen via SnapChat leaving Toronto together on private jet, expected to take the first week-long break of the series before the mid-season hiatus to celebrate the holidays** (December 21, 2017)

* * *

[Image Caption: Natasha Romanoff dressed in a wedding gown and Steve Rogers in a tuxedo, with Natasha sitting on his lap, the two of the holding flutes of champagne as they kiss. The cast and crew of _Marvelous_ can be seen in the background, cheering and throwing confetti.]

 **stevenrogers** The best Christmas will always be the one where you finally became my wife

View all 4,414 comments

DECEMBER 25, 2017


End file.
